An arrangement in which a slider is slidably supported on a guide shaft implanted in a horn bracket of a steering wheel, an airbag module is supported on this slider via a damper spring made of rubber in an annular shape, by moving the airbag module in the axial direction while compressing a coil spring disposed around the guide shaft a contact of a horn is closed, and by vibrating the airbag module orthogonal to the axial direction while deforming the damper spring the airbag module functions as a dynamic damper to thus suppress vibration of the steering wheel is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which a plurality of mounting pieces are projectingly provided on an airbag module, and inserting the mounting pieces through mounting piece insertion holes formed in a base part of a steering wheel and latching them by means of a latching spring enables the airbag module to be fixed to the base part via a one-touch operation is known from Patent Document 2 below.